Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to methods of forming fine patterns of a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to methods of forming fine patterns arranged in zigzag form.
Forming fine patterns is beneficial when manufacturing a highly integrated semiconductor device. The size of elements in the semiconductor device becomes as small as possible to integrate many elements in a narrow area. To achieve this, a pitch corresponding to a sum of a width of the pattern and a space between the patterns is reduced. Recently, as a design rule of the semiconductor device has rapidly reduced, it may be difficult to form patterns having a fine pitch due to a resolution limitation of a photolithography process used to form the fine patterns that are beneficial when manufacturing the semiconductor device.